Love x Confession
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Ever since that he saved her from that truck Kalluto has a crush on Feitan. Now she finally found the right moment to confess to him. KallutoxFeitan/two-shot/COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first twoshotstory and the pairing is one of my favorite pairings : FeitanxKalluto ^^**

 **I did this because someone(Niomi Nicole287) requested it. And yeah, I take requests because they're fun to do.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this twoshot.**

* * *

" _Kalluto. I love you, let's always be together." A gorgeous black haired male said as he held her tighter against his body._

 _Kalluto blushed. The love of her life is standing in front of her, holding her, telling that he loves her. She looked down and whispered,"I feel the same way, Feitan. I've always loved you."_

 _He smirked and leaned down, so that his face is up against her ear. "There's something I have to tell you,Kalluto."He whispered huskily._

" _What is it Feitan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _It's time to wake up!" He yells. He continued repeating his phrase and Kalluto started hitting him,but he wouldn't move. She started panicking, because this was not something that the black haired male would do._

Her eyes snapped open, normally she would have shot out of her bed. But she can't, since she somehow ended up on the floor entangled in her blanket.

She wondered why her alarm clock had such an annoying sound. She started doing her morning rituals as she got ready for school. When she was done she went to the kitchen of the appartemet to hopefully find something to eat. Killua was busy eating some of his precious chocolates before looking up with a small smile. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, onii-sama." Kalluto bowed slightly.

Killua sweat-dropped. "Kalluto how many times did I tell you not to bow for me? I'm your brother, not some kind of king."

"Gomenasai, onii-sama."

Killua sighed and continued eating his chocolates. Loud running sounds were heard as footsteps made their way to the kitchen. Kalluto was about to take a bite of her apple when she suddenly fell on the ground, two heavy weights on her. "Ohayo Kallu-nee/Ohayo Kalluto!" Two voices said cheerfully.

These two voices belonged to her two sisters, Alluka and Kaullo( **A/N : Sorry, I really wanted to add Kaullo in this story.).** These two were always cheerful, they could be twins. Like always they were wearing similar clothes : Alluka was wearing a long sleeved purple dress shirt with black leggings and purple boots. Kaullo was wearing the same clothes but in green.

"Ohayo."Kalluto said as she stood abck up.

"Oniisan!" Alluka and Kaullo proceeded to give Killua a good morning hug.

Kalluto continued eating her apple. Believe it or not, but they lived alone. Their parents disliked them and as soon as Killua and Kalluto got into high school kicked them out. Amazing parents,right? She rated them a ten out of ten. But things could be worse if she was honest.

"Alluka, take care of Kaullo and don't open the door to strangers."Killua told her.

"Hai! You can count on me,"Alluka said happily.

Kalluto and Killua head off to school reluctantly. She never really enjoyed it, it was another place which called her useless. The whole walk to school she spend thinking about her dream. It was not the first time she had it, but normally she wakes up by the time Feitan says,"I love you." Feitan is her crush and has been since they met that day.

 _It was just a normal day like usual, Kalluto and Killua were walking to school. And Killua was complaining about how Alluka and Kaullo ate his chocolates._

" _You can just buy new ones, right? Don't get mad at them, it's not as if they did a crime."Kalluto said, obviously uninterested._

" _Yes it is! I clearly told them to NOT eat it, yet they did,"Killua continued complaining. They were just crossing the street. "I really wanted to eat them…."He finished with a pout._

 _Killua was already at the other side, but Kalluto was still crossing. Killua turned around and was about to yell at her to hurry, but his eyes widened and he yelled, "KALLUTO! WATCH OUT!"_

 _Kalluto turned around quickly. A big truck was coming straight at her. She stood in the road, frozen with fear. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. All of a sudden, someone carried her out of the way of the truck. She heard the sound of the track stopping and some gasps. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that a black haired male was carrying her princess style. She looked around confused and saw that the driver of the truck stepped out and looked at her worriedly._

 _Some other students clapped and yelled at the boy that he was a hero. The black haired male put her down and as soon as he did, Killua pulled her in a hug."Kalluto, are you alright? You really worried me there."_

" _Oniisama?"_

 _The driver ran towards them. "Miss, are you alright? I'm so sorry."He apologized._

 _Kalluto shook her head. "No, it's alright."_

 _The driver sighed in relief, thanked her and apologized once more and went back to his truck. Killua looked at the short boy. "Thanks for saving my sister, I owe you."_

 _The male just shook his head as reply._

" _Ano….What's your name?"Kalluto asked hesitantly._

" _Feitan."He walked inside the school gate. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Next time you should be a lot more careful."_

 _Kalluto looked down with a small blush on her face. Killua poked her forehead."Oi! Are you even listening to me?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _He's right: Next time you have to be a lot more careful."_

" _Ah yeah…Gomene. I shouldn't have worried you."_

" _No it's alright, at least now you're safe." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked inside the school gate._

She snapped back to reality when she saw that they arrived at school. Killua gave her a quick goodbye and walked over to his friends. Kalluto kneeled down in front of her locker and put away her stuff. She heard two girls talking to each other excitedly."Tommorow it's valentine's day!"( **A/N : Seeing as this is a fanfic, I can decide when it's valentine,right? So in this fic it's valentine, live with it. Are my author notes annoying? Gomene, I'm going to stop blabbering now. Please continue reading.)**

"Today I'm going to make chocolates for Gon-sama and Killua-sama."

Kalluto hums. Valentine day, huh?

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter ^^**

 **Next chapter will be the last one because this is a two-shot after all. And yeah, Feitan didn't appear**

 **In this chapter (He only got mentioned) but he will in the next chapter(obviously).**

 **I hope you liked it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't expect to get 8 reviews on the first chapter. Seems like this pairing is really popular, huh? Personally, I kinda like them too.**

* * *

Kalluto wondered how she ended up with Feitan as her partner during class. It all happened like this: After 10 minutes the teacher finally arrived. He was known for being late. "Hello class, this is the Marriage and Family class, as you all know, I'm sorry for being late but I was-" He was interrupted by someone shouting "Utsotski!"

The teacher was also known for his constant lying.

"Hehe, okay… To get this over with…" The teacher held up two hats. "In these hats are your names, one hat for the girl's names and the other hats for the boy's names." He explained. "I will pull out a boy's name and a girl's name. These two will be a couple for the whole Marriage and Family class, understand?" He didn't let the class answer and proceeded pulling out names and saying them loudly.

"Feitan.." He announced loudly, all the girls(expect Kalluto) leaned forward, hoping that their name would be called.

"And…" He pulled a name out of the girl's hat. "Kalluto." All the girls turned to the black-haired girl.

They were now glaring at the poor girl, who looked at her desk and tried to ignore them. The teacher continued his name calling.

"Your first assignment is to get to know your partner." The teacher said, grinning, before turning to his book.

And that's why now, our dear Kalluto is trying to get to know Feitan better.

"Hi…" Kalluto greeted hesitantly.

"Hm." Was his reply.

"So, I guess we're now partners, huh?"

"Hm."

Kalluto started to get annoyed. Talking to a wall would be more entertaining than this! "Can you say anything besides 'hm'?"

"Hm."

Kalluto's eye twitched and she started looking at the other classmates. ' _There's no point in talking if you partner doesn't cooperate.'_ She watched Gon and Retz talking and Killua and Biscuit arguing( **A/N: I've always thought that Kalluto is a smartass, so I'm pretty sure that if she ever went to school she would skip some classes :3)**

"Now you will properly marry your partner, each will have a vow, we do this at the same time, girls will have a veil made by the sewing class and the guys will wear a jacket courtesy by the sewing class… Again." The teacher told them.

Right after he said that, the sewing class stood in the door opening, giving the required clothing. They went away as fast as they came.

"No rings?" Killua asked sarcastically.

"By the way, here are the rings." The teacher each gave them a plastic ring.

The 'weddings' started and everyone exchanged vows.

The teacher went to stand in front of Kalluto and Feitan, who were holding each other's hand.

"Is there anyone who wants to oppose this couple to get married?" He asked.

Killua, along with all the girls, raised his hand. Kalluto glared at him, but he simply shrugged.

"Good! No one opposes!" The teacher smiled and went to the other couple.

"What? We obviously opposed!" The girls protested but the teacher ignored them.

"Ano…" Gon started, holding the hand of a blushing Retz. "Is this a real marriage?"

"Of course it isn't, baaaka." Killua answered in the teacher's place. "And that's a good thing, because I would never marry a hag like-"

 **BAM!**

Kalluto rolled her eyes when she saw Biscuit punching Killua on his head.( **Btw Biscuit isn't fifty years old in this XD)**

After the teacher was done with the opposing thing, he stood in front of the class and said, "Place the ring on your partner's finger. This ring will symbolize your love."

Feitan placed the ring on Kalluto's left finger, while that Kalluto placed the ring on Feitan's right finger. She was blushing while doing this, but Feitan didn't notice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife( **A/N: Is that how they say it? I mean, I went to many marriages but I always fall asleep during this part!)**." The teacher smiled. "You may now hug the bride, NO KISSING! If I see anyone kissing, they get detention!"

Kalluto blushed, she never hugged anyone expect her siblings. Feitan smirked. He liked shy girls.

Kalluto saw some girls steal kisses from their partner when the teacher wasn't looking. She giggled when she saw Gon and Retz hugging, well more like Gon bear hugged Retz and exclaimed that they would live happily together forever( **A/N: Oh sweet innocent Gon….).** She tried not to laugh when she saw Killua and Biscuit standing next to each other awkwardly.

"Well?! HUG! Or else I'll make you guys kiss." The teacher ordered her.

Kalluto laughed out loud, along with the other classmates, when Killua and Biscuit hugged each other awkwardly.

"Hey! Where do you think you're touching me, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, you ha-'"

 **BAM!**

Kalluto giggled and turned back to Feitan. "W-We should h-hug o-or else he makes us k-kiss."

He stared at her and nodded. Kalluto slowly lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Feitan's neck.

Feitan pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

The teacher left them, shouting at a girl who got caught kissing her partner.

The teacher clapped his hands. "You all did well. Now you can stop hugging and go back to your seats."

Everyone sat back down and the teacher took a box. "What comes after marriage? Babies of course! HAHAHA!"

Nobody laughed.

"Oh c'mon, that was funny! Whatever, you now have to take care of a baby." He gave each 'couple' a doll.

"Feitan-kun-"

"Feitan is fine."

"O-Okay. Feitan, do you know how to hold a baby?" Kalluto asked him.

Feitan shook his head.

"Then I'll teach you!" She rested the doll in her arms, holding it not too hard. "You need to support the neck as much as possible, because baby need support there the most, got it? **(A/N: I don't have a baby, so I'm not sure if this information is right. Heck, I only carried dolls never babies XD)"** She asked. She smiled a little when he nodded. "Okay, now it's your turn." She gave him the doll.

Feitan did the same like Kalluto did.

"How cute! Feitan-kun and Kalluto have a baby!" Gon walked toward them, holding Retz's hand.

"What are you doing? You do know that this is only a project, Retz is not really your girlfriend." Kalluto said, placing the doll on the table.

"I asked her out, so now she is my girlfriend." Many girls of the class started crying after Gon said that.

Retz blushed a bright red and went back to her desk. "Retz?" Gon walked towards his girlfriend and shook her shoulder. "Are you sick?"

' _That's cute of Gon to be so sweet to Retz.'_ Kalluto thought as she stared at the couple. ' _Now, let's see how my baka onii-sama is doing.'_

"What are you doing?! Did you never hold a baby in your life?! That's not how you have to carry our baby!" Biscuit shouted at Killua.

"Who cares?! It's not even a baby, it's a doll!" He accidently dropped the doll.

"Nooo! Biscuit junior!" Biscuit quickly took the doll.

"Biscuit junior?! There's no way that I accept our baby to have a name like that!"

Kalluto sweatdropped and turned back to Feitan. ' _I think those two are doing fine….'_

"Well Feitan… let's go back to the baby-"

"Everyone sit down!" The teacher said.

Kalluto sighed and sat down next to Feitan.

The teacher held up a banner where there was written: **Couple challenge.**

"Welcome to the COUPLE CHALLENGE, class! Challenge, challenge, challenge!" The teacher imitated an echo through the microphone.

The class sweat-dropped and wondered where he got the microphone.

"The contestants, Kalluto and Feitan, Gon and Retz, and Killua and Biscuit." The teacher announced and everyone clapped reluctantly.

Feitan held Kalluto's hand when they walked to the 'stage' and sat on a red sofa, so did the others.

"Why didn't I notice these sofas before?" Gon muttered.

"This is like a how well do you know your partner quiz, okay? First question is..." The teacher said.

"How many children does your partner want? You have ten seconds, girls!"

Retz wrote, **"Two."**

Gon grinned and showed his paper on which was written, **"Two."**

"One point for Gon and Retz!" The teacher announced. The class clapped dutifully.

Biscuit wrote, **"What the hell?! I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have kids!"**

Killua wrote, **"I don't care."**

"NO points for Killua and Biscuit!"

Kalluto wrote, **"Zero."**

Feitan nodded and showed his paper on which was written, **"Zero."**

"One point for Kalluto and Feitan!" Once again the class clapped dutifully.

"Next question, does your husband prefer kissing or making love?"

Retz wrote, **"Sensei, you pervert!'"**

And Gon wrote, **"I don't understand."**

"Zero points for Retz and Gon!"

Biscuit wrote, **"I refuse to answer this question!"**

Killua wrote **, "As if I would tell** _ **you, sensei."**_

"Zero points for Killua and Biscuit!"

Kalluto wrote, **"How** **am I supposed to know?"**

Feitan wrote, **"What kind of questions are these?!"**

"Zero points for Kalluto and Feitan!"

"Next question, this time for the boys! Eto, let me think… What is the thing that your wife loves to do the most?"

Gon wrote, " **Playing with her dolls?"**

Retz smiled and nodded.

"One point for Retz and Gon!" The class clapped.

Killua wrote, " **Checking out boys older than her."**

Biscuit looked surprised that he got the right answer, but smiled nonetheless.

"One point for Killua and Biscuit!"

Feitan wrote, **"Making origami figures or something like that."**

Kalluto blushed and nodded. When she was bored during class, she always started doing origami. Did Feitan notice that or was he staring at her during class?

"One point for Feitan and Kalluto!"

The game continued with the teacher asking ridiculous questions, until the bell to go home finally rang.

(*O*O*O)

"That was so stupid…" Killua muttered as they walked home.

"Oh? But I had the feeling you enjoyed having Biscuit as your partner." Kalluto said nonchalantly.

Killua looked horrified. "Ha?!"

"Hey Kalluto!" Kalluto heard a familiar voice calling her. She turned around and saw Feitan walking towards her. "Oh, Feitan." She smiled at her.

"Well, I continue, see ya!" Killua walked away and gave her a backhanded wave.

"You forgot something." Feitan told her.

"Hm? What?" Kalluto asked confusedly.

"This…" Feitan kissed her. Kalluto blushed, this was her first kiss!

She placed her hands on her mouth and took a step back.

Feitan smirked at her. "See you tomorrow, _my love."_ He left, leaving behind a red Kalluto.

(*O*O*O)

"Kallu-nee, Kallu-nee, Kallu-nee.."

"What?" Kalluto asked as she looked down, only to see a pair of big green eyes staring at her.

"You're really red. Kaullo first thought you were sick, but that's not the case. So that means that you're in love, Kaullo wants to know who the lucky boy is and help you making a valentine chocolate for tomorrow. Is that okay? Can Kaullo help you making chocolate?"

' _Kaullo, why do you have to be so cute?'_ Kalluto chuckled. "Okay, you can help me."

.

.

.

Kalluto made a mental note to learn Kaullo how to cook in the near future. She almost burned down the kitchen! In the end, they both managed to make a valentine chocolate, but Kaullo was completely covered in chocolate.

"For who is the chocolate anyway?" Kalluto asked her.

Kaullo smiled widely. "For Kilu-nii! Because on Valentine you give chocolate to the person you love like really, really much, ne? Welll, Kaullo loves Killu-nii, so Kaullo will give Killu-nii this chocolate!"

' _Ah, what an innocent way of thinking Kaullo.'_ Kalluto thought.

"Okay, now go to sleep while that I clean the kitchen."

"Haaai!"

While cleaning the kitchen she heard Kaullo yelling, "Oniisan! I made you a valentine chocolate! Please accept it!"

She face-palmed. ' _Baka. Valentine is tomorrow.'_

(*O*O*O)

Kalluto was now on school, leaning against a tree. She watched girls giving chocolates to the boys they liked and smiled when she saw Retz giving Gon a valentine chocolate. She looked around until she spotted Killua surrounded by a bunch of girls. She shook her head while smiling. She watched curiously when Biscuit dragged Killua away and they went behind some trees.

"You called me?"

She looked to her right and saw Feitan.

"Ah yes, I called you here, because…" She searched in her schoolbag and smiled when she saw her Valentine chocolate. "I know that probably many girls gave you one, but I wanted to give you one to and I made it myself." She took the Valentine chocolate and held it out to Feitan. "Please take it!"

She heard a light chuckle and looked up to see Feitan _smiling. Smiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiing._ He took the chocolate and placed it in his schoolbag. "Arigatou, Kalluto."

' _It's nowor never!'_

"F-Feitan… I l-like you!" She confessed, her face as red as a tomato.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I like you too."

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?"

He nodded and held her hand. "Kalluto, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled while blushing. "Yes!"

* * *

 **The end~**

 **How was it? Did you like it? I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one!**

 **Yay, my FIRST completed story!**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Answer to Michiziko-chan: I know right XD**

 **Answer to Nikooru6E: No problem, dear. Glad you like it :3 And yeah, I don't like how Killua acts to Kalluto in the show so I changed it a bit in this story ^^**

 **Answer to Cloe: Really? Thanks. And I tell you, there are a lot of good fanfics on this site!**

 **Answer to Simplyme: Well, I originally planned it to be a twoshot because if I turned it in a story I would end up with writersblock(I know myself really well…), gomene :/ And I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one, I don't know if I succeeded XD**

 **Answer to Anna386: Excuse me while I wipe away my tears...*sob*The best author ever? Really, thank you so much! That really flatters me!**

 **Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Happy you like it :3**

 **Answer to Red Liar: Uh-huh, Feitan is my third fav character of HxH, he's just so cool! And no problem XD And yup, Kalluto gave him her chocolate and everything went well!**


End file.
